The Music Star/Temporada 2
Ribbons&MustachesTM Introducción Bienvenidos sean a todos a la nueva temporada de The Music Star. Esta temporada par asegurar que sea finalizada y que aunque yo abandone el wiki se termine tendra dos jueces extras aparte de mi y yo tratare de dar ejemplos en cada prueba. No los hare escribir canciones pero aun asi Tendran una prueba de relato. Los premios son los mismos utilizados en la temporada anterior los pero con una diferencia, Yo decido a quien se les da la Mención Honorifica, Tal vez Haga algun premio extra por participar asi que esperenlo :) Inscripciones (closed) Jueces * Yo * Benja Participantes # KingShedinja # Master Zero # Leoccstic # Heat Nepp # Starchip RENUNCIO # PanchamDreams # Jakor613 Tabla de Puntajes Pruebas No hacer las pruebas te expulsara automaticamente Sistema de Puntuación Se les dara nota del 1 al 7 el que sume menos sera elimado por lo tanto pongan todo el esfuerzo desde la prueba 1, Al llegar al repechaje se reiniciaran los puntos para entrar en la fase de muerte subita, que consiste en que el peor de la competencia se va. Prueba 1: I Em Bueno Artistas en esta Prueba Es Muy facil, creen un sprite base de su artista y una pequeña descripcion de el, Su nombre artistico, Estilo de musica ( o si es Dj o escritor o pintor o algo relacionado con el arte) Para ejemplos revisen la prueba 1 de la temporada 1 FECHA LIMITE 4 DE FEBRERO #'King Shedinja:'Archivo:Neon_Beat.png Neon Beat, Su nombre real es Nina Ginski, es una cantante, DJ y Modelo. Empezo su carrera a los 18 y actualmente tiene 26. Tiene su propio reality show. Al sufrir de heterocromia todos en su escuela se burlaban, y ese sufrimiento le dio inspiracion para hacer canciones. Luego de audicionar tuvo novio y publico un video por twitter burlandose de sus "amigas". Su estilo es Pop, Electro, Electro-pop y Dubstep. # Master Zero:Archivo:H.U.M.A.N..pngNombre Artístico H.U.M.A.N. Nombre real John Luck Moore, es un productor de música electrónica y DJ. # Leoccstic:Archivo:Cantante_Aqua.pngAqua Illusion, Nombre real Azul Storment, residente de Ciudad Ilusión en la Región de Starry, 18 años de edad, cantante. Sus amigas le sugirieron ir a una audición tras oírla cantar varias veces. Su estilo de música es Pop-Rock, y disfruta cantar en estilo Aria. # Heat Nepp:Archivo:Ava Sprite.png Ava Avaloon, más conocida como Ava (estilizado "aVa"), es una cantante de pop-rock que también toca la guitarra eléctrica. Es reconocida por consumir drogas y por tener muchos novios que la acusan de maltrato, cuando muchas de sus canciones hablan de lo contrario (de que la maltratan a ella). Escribe todas sus canciones y tiene una voz mezzosoprano. Está influenciada por Avril Lavigne y la banda de Hiedra. #'PanchamDreams:' K.Z. (Pronunciacion: Key Zit) su nombre real es Zoe Klotz, residente de Unova y producto de una gran familia de entranadores, su sueño antes era ser maestra pokemon pero ella misma se abrio los ojos y descubrió que las oportunidades para serlo eran escasas ya que no es buena en ello, entonces se convierte en K.Z una cantante famosa en su region por sus canciones Pop, luego de participar en The PokeFactor Z. # Jakor613:Archivo:Sakura_Music_Sprite.pngEs conocida como Saksi (Debido a Sakura y Music, pero otros creen que es por Sexy, que suena bastante parecido), pero su nombre real es Sakura. Es cantante Pop y hace un concierto exclusivo a los Pokémon, pero hecho por su Charmander. Nació y se crió en Ciudad Corazón, en un principio, quería dedicarse a los concursos, pero en una visita a Ciudad Jubileo nació su pasión por la música. Tiene 19 años. Evaluación ' *'Muff: Mis puntos a evaluar fueron: Calidad y Creatividad (Tanto descripción como sprite) #Shed: Tu dibujo estuvo bien, me gusta pero podria haber sido mejor, tu descripción bastante creativa. Obtienes un 5/7 #Master: El Sprite bastante bien, aparte de que eres el unico macho :v, Bien pobre la descripción pero digamos que el punto lo indica asi que Obtienes un 5/7 #Leo: El Sprite encantador *0* y la descripción podria haberse mejorado(de no ser por ella :c). Obtienes 6/7 #Vile: En lo personal el sprite me gusto bastante supiste combinar bien los elementos y se ve bien cul :v, la descripción fue la mejor del grupo cuando hice la prueba ese tipo de descripciones esperaba. Obtienes un 7/7. #Panch: El Sprite me gusta pero para ser una estrella pop la veo muy apagada la verdad le falta eso que la haga interesante como a nicki minaj o maili saurio o katy perra o muchos otros, sombreaste para ambos lados eso no esta muy bien, La descripción esta bien. Obtienes 4/7 #Jakor: No es muy sexy que digamos :v y la veo un poco pelada tal vez sea exceso de suaj (?), Tambien haz sombreado para ambos lados, Solo tenemos un punto de luz normalmente asi que eso no esta bien, su descripcion bien. 4/7 *'Dark/Benja:' # Shedi: el Sprite me encanto en sí, tiene buena descripción: 6/7 # Hydre: Me gusta el Sprite, apesar de que es el unico Macho(?) del Concurso: 6/7 # Leo: El Sprite en sí esta bien, también me gusta su descripción: 7/7 # Vile: Tu Sprite esta bien, ya que como dice Muff, supiste combinar los elementos, me gusta: 6/7 # Yorman: Vaya veo que mejoraste mucho, el traje pudo haber sido mas mejor (?), pudiste haberle puesto mas detalles: 4/7 # Jakor: Lo mismo que Muffin: 5/7 Puntaje extra Y el puntaje extra va para.... Archivo:Neon_Beat.png|Diseño más creativo (+1) Cantante PanchamDreams.png|Mejor historia (+1) H.U.M.A.N..png|Favorito del Publico (+1) Prueba 2: A la Fama Archivo:Littania MM.png: ¡Hola a todos! :D. Soy la famosa cantante Littania, ganadora alternativa de The Music Star, primera temporada. A pedido de mis fans he vuelto a los escenarios y ahora como presentadora de este gran concurso. Sin más rodeos, les dejo con la prueba 2. En esta prueba su trabajo será desarrollar la portada de un álbum, que por lógica deberá ser un dibujo cuadrado, que contenga el nombre del álbum, el nombre del artista, la compañia discográfica (si desean) y un diseño creativo. La única condición es que en la portada debe aparecer por lo menos un Pokémon. Intenten no copiar y pegar los arts oficiales de Pokémon, dibujen sus arts para obtener mucho más puntaje. La fecha de calificación es el 8 de febrero, ¡buena suerte a todos! Y no se olviden de comprar mi álbum Unicorn en iPokéTunes :U. #'Neon Beat:' 250pxPOR FIN LO TERMINEEEE!!! Tiene a deoxys por galaXY deoXYs, eso y porque deoxys es un virus alien del espacio, que muto extremadamente y se convirtio en lo que es deoxys # Aqua Illusion: 200px Ya, aquí está. El Pokémon es Starmie puesto que un Staryu fue su primer Pokémon, y es como un homenaje. El título es Reflections. # aVa: '100px (Hacer clic en la imagen plz) El álbum se llama Magic Madness (Locura Mágica). Se trata de mitad y mitad, no piensen que es un Mismagius casi completo xD (yay soy el primero) #'K.Z.: (Click en la imagen para verla mejor) El album se llama Mega Amistad. Se trata de su larga amistad con su Audino desde que comenzaron su viaje hasta lograr la Mega Evolución. # Saksi: 100px El álbum se llama Poké-Baby (Poké Bebé). El nombre de la canción principal del álbum, el cual lleva el nombre del álbum, se debe a que la cantante se entera que está embarazada y quiso hacer una canción de aquello. Los colores del fondo se debe a la típica pregunta del "¿Es niño o niña?" y el Togepi por ser el Pokémon Bebé (Esos que no crían hasta que evolucionan) mas conocido o mas representado como bebé. #'H.U.M.A.N.:'100px Basado en pueblo lavanda y varios de sus creepypastas. Evaluación Archivo:Littania MM.png: A la ausencia del usuario Muffin~ y por paga extra me han pedido que califique sus portadas, estoy muy emocionada :D. Veamos que obras de arte han realizado. Aunque todos aquí sabemos que mi álbum Unicorn es el mejor. # Archivo:Littania MM.png Neon Beat: Tenías una buena idea en mente, el fondo estrellado atrás, el vórtice morado y el tipo y color de letra encaja muy bien. Por otra parte, si no especificabas que el Pokémon era Deoxys, era dificil sacar esa conclusión, ni se nota. Además, el nombre del artista está muy pequeño, si alguien compra tu disco apenas notará que artista es. Mi puntaje es 4 de 7. # Archivo:Littania MM.png Aqua Illusion: Me encanta el concepto *O*. Es un efecto original usar siluetas y el tipo de letra del nombre queda genial. Lo único que podrías haber puesto otro color al nombre del artista, que no se logra notar mucho y también podrías haber agregado algún otro detalle al fondo para que no sea solo un pobre degradado de azules. A pesar de todo, mi puntaje es 6 de 7. # Archivo:Littania MM.png aVa: Es muy original, y los colores combinan perfectamente, creo que representa la imagen muy bien al nombre del disco. Me encanta el efecto de borde que tiene y el tipo de letra del fondo. Para un mejor acabado podrías haberle puesto sombras a la imagen del Mismagius/aVa. Mi puntaje es 7 de 7. # Archivo:Littania MM.png K.Z.: Tuviste una gran idea, si el artista y el Audino tuvieran mejor borde y sombreado se vería mucho mejor. En el caso del fondo, podrías haber puesto algo más original que un simple color naranja. Lo mismo para las letras, podrías haberle puesto un color más vivo y resaltante. Mi puntaje es 4 de 7. # Archivo:Littania MM.png Saksi: Definitivamente no son mis gustos, parece como si no te hubieras esforzado. La cara del artista está rara y el pelo deforme. El Togepi con un mejor delineado podría haber pasado mejor pero así se ve de baja calidad. Las letras simplemente has usado el lápiz de Paint, cuando podrías por lo menos usar un buen tipo de letra. Lo único que lo salva es que la combinación de colores resalta. Mi puntaje es 2 de 7. # Archivo:Littania MM.png H.U.M.A.N.: La verdad está genial, me encanta su combinación de colores resaltante, a pesar de ser solo negro y morado. El tipo de letra está genial y se nota que te tomaste trabajo buscándolo. Los Unowns, el fondo y el artista combinan perfectamente, ¡gran trabajo! Mi puntaje es 7 de 7. Archivo:Cara de Manaphy.png: Yo soy el Representante del Usuario: DarkKnight, mejor conocido como el otro xD... # Archivo:Cara de Manaphy.png Neon Beat: Me gusta la portada, esta bien hecha, ya que posee a ambos (Pokémon y Artista) dentro de ella, aunque no veo mucho al Artista, mi puntuación para ti es de: 6/7. # Archivo:Cara de Manaphy.png Aqua Illusion: El Concepto me gusta, tiene un toque de originalidad, y la portada esta muy bien hecha, se ve que diste lo mejor para hacerlo, mi puntuación para ti es de: 7/7. # Archivo:Cara de Manaphy.png aVa: Me gusta el Concepto, el hecho de Magic Madness se ve muy bien, mitad y mitad, mi puntuación para ti es de: 7/7 # Archivo:Cara de Manaphy.png K.Z: Opino lo mismo que mi compañera Littania, fue buena idea pero con mas esfuerzo hubiera estado mejor, mi puntuación para ti es de: 5/7 # Archivo:Cara de Manaphy.png: Saksi: La verdad no llama mi atención, se ve que lo hiciste en apuro a pesar de que lo hiciste con tiempo, hubiera estado bien si hubieras puesto mas esfuerzo o al menos verse mas decente, mi puntuación para ti es de: 2/7 # Archivo:Cara de Manaphy.png: H.U.M.A.N:' *O* Opino lo mismo que Littania, te quedo excelente, me encanta la portada, eres gran artista, además de ser el unico hombre tambien fue uno de los mejores, mi puntuación para ti es de: 7/7 Puntaje Extra Aqua_Illusion_-_Reflections_Cover.png|Mejor inspiración del álbum (+1) Mysterious Frequencies.png|Favorito del Publico (+1) Eliminación Archivo:Littania MM.png: Lo siento Saksi, pero eres la eliminada al ser la artista con menos puntaje acumulado en las pruebas 1 y 2, pero no te desanimes, ¡continua brillando en los escenarios fuera de The Music Star 2! Prueba 3: Otro Eliminado Archivo:Littania MM.png: ¡Hola mis queridos fans! Soy yo, Littania, otra vez, y con más ánimos que nunca de presentar esta prueba 3. Es hora de ver su talento en vivo, la producción quiere escucharlos cantar aquí, en el escenario de The Music Star 2, promocionando su disco de la prueba anterior. Esta prueba no es tanto de habilidad, sino de creatividad. center Archivo:Littania MM.png: Su trabajo será armar su presentación en el escenario de arriba. ¡Subanse al escenario y a brillar! Pueden decorar su presentación con lo que quieran: Una banda, bailarines, Pokémon, objetos, parlantes, micrófonos, luces, brillos, efectos especiales, ¡todo! Queremos ver que tan originales son. Si quieren un puntaje más elevado y una presentación más original cambienle la pose o el vestuario al sprite que pusieron en la prueba 1 y no solo pegarlo en el fondo. Como un pequeño extra y a pedido de algunos participantes deberán incluir con su presentación un pequeño fragmento escrito del coro u otra parte de la canción que se supone que están presentando. Sin más, les dejo con mi presentación de apertura, cantando mi gran éxito Dark Unicorn :D center Archivo:Littania MM.png: Tienen hasta el 12 de febrero para planear su acto, ¡buena suerte! #'Neon Beat:' # Aqua Illusion: Archivo:Aqua_Illusion_-_Reflections_Tour_Concert.png (los efectos son fuentes de agua, niebla, y una cascada de luces, por si no se notaba. También, su vestuario está inspirado en Milotic.) Estrofa/Coro: Rain, Rain, Rain!Please! Keep going on and on, never stop!Keep falling from the greyscale sky, and wash all my fears away!So I can free myself from all this!Rain, Rain, Rain!Shower me with your shiny drops And make me happy again... # aVa: ' #'K.Z.: Esta es K.Z. usando un vestido de tres capas (una tapada por el humo rosa) en su Mega Tour. Is a super love that ypu have my heartI'll take the clouds and my love will fly above you.In This space of love, OH OH. In This Space of love. #'H.U.M.A.N.:' Archivo:Prueba_3_HUMAN.png H.U.M.A.N. acompañado por Charlotte(ella es quien canta en casi todas sus canciones). Lost in a sea of frequencies Clueless! And unable to find a way out! Looking for ways to find the lost frequency Loss frequencies, frequencies of your love! No soy muy bueno haciendo esto pero así quedo. Evaluación Archivo:Sylvester_Estilo_MM.pngMis Valorizaciones Son: #Aqua Illusion: Los Efectos y Todo es Genial pero creo que se podia Aun Mejor, no se tal vez soy muy exigente pero creo que podrias haber cambiado de color el logo de TMS o la luz del piso tambien cambiarla de color, al igual que la escalera, ya que desentonan un poco en comparación a los efectos. Yo te Evaluo con un 6/7 casi perfecto PD: Se me olvidaba el traje de milotic es super genial me encanta.PD2: La canción me gusta bastante. #K.Z.:El Sprite de K.Z. es bastante feo y simple tiene unas sombras muy erradas, tus efectos no son los mejores, podrian haberse mejorado un monton no era necesario tapar a tu artista :/. Yo te Evaluo con un 3/7. La canción esta bien :) #H.U.M.A.N: Me parece un tanto egocentrico, algo tipico de los artistas xd, (la chica solo cuenta como un adorno mas), No Debiste tapar mis logos porque es la esencia del lugar aunque eso te ayudo un poco a llenar, para ser un DJ te quedo DEMACIADO vacio, creo que podias jugar con muchas cosas que no hiciste. La Canción esta Bien :), Te doy un 5/7 Suficientemente Bien #aVa y Neon Beat son Expulsados, pero pueden volver en el repechaje. Archivo:Benjamín_Sprite_Cara_MM.png Bueno, no todos lo hicieron pero por lo menos hay personas responsables (? #Aqua Illusion: los Efectos te salieron excelentes, me gusto la canción, decoraste bien el escenario, no tengo nada mas que decir que tu nota es de: 7/7 #K.Z.: No decoraste mucho el escenario, debiste de haber puesto mas efectos, Sylvester tiene razón, el Sprite esta mal y las sombras estan erradas, no veo bien el vestido ya que lo tapaste. Mi nota para ti es de: 3/7 #H.U.M.A.N: Me gusto el escenario y el hecho de que H.U.M.A.N. no cante no quiere decir que no necesite escenario y fue bueno que agregaste una cantante en el escenario ya que H.U.M.A.N. no canta, y opino que pudiste poner unos pocos mas detalles, mi nota para ti es de 6/7 #aVa y Neon Beat son Expulsados, pero pueden volver en el repechaje. Especial Nuevo Integrante y Repechaje (1 nuevo integrante y 1 Artista regresa) Archivo:Sylvester_Estilo_MM.pngJelou Chicos! Soy yo!, Sylvester (si no me conoces jodete), se preguntaran porque Littania no esta presente aquí, y es porque ella esta asicalandose para salir a escena en unos minutos :), Bueno de momento les comunicare su prueba de repechaje. Me explico mejor: 1.Escribir canción para un dueto (dos cantastes) 2.Poner el sprite de littania y de tu artista (tu artista con una ropa distinta a la normal y que combine con la de littania) sobre el escenario de la prueba anterior(no es necesario editarlo ahora) solamente eso :P Archivo:Sylvester_Estilo_MM.pngY tu Micro! si te hablo a ti Deberas realizar la Prueba 1(I Em), y Felicitaciones por ser el nuevo participante. Me despedido Hasta la proxima #'Neon Beat' #'aVa ' #'Saksi' #'Micro' Pos aqui esta xP ayer me olvide de que tenia que hacerlo Dx No es lo mejor pero bua, su estilo es el rock suave, y a veces canta rock pop (?, esta inspirada en Amy Winehouse... :P Historia: a los 16 años se dio cuenta de que tenia una hermosa voz, entonces ella junto con unos amigos empezaron una banda, cuando tenia 20 años su madre se suicido y lo unico que le quedo de ella es una pulsera roja que siempre utiliza en la mano derecha, su padre la alento para que siguiera con la musica luego de que su banda se separara, y es asi como Amy nace como solista. Archivo:Sylvester_Estilo_MM.pngYo personalmente decidire quien volvera a competir suerte! chicos ñ.ñ PD: su plazo es hasta el Domingo 15 :P Prueba 4: Un Eliminado Archivo:Littania MM.png: Hola mis amores, soy yo, Littania, y vengo con la prueba 4. Como de seguro ya conocen bien a sus rivales, no es mala idea que se acerquen un poco. ¡Esta prueba será de duetos! La primera pareja será: Cantante Aqua.png|Aqua Illusion Cantante PanchamDreams.png|K.Z. Archivo:Littania MM.png: Y la segunda pareja será: H.U.M.A.N..png|H.U.M.A.N. Braya.png|Amy Braya Archivo:Littania MM.png: La calificación será individual, pero el trabajo debe ser similar en cada pareja. Deben ponerse de acuerdo y vestir a sus artistas como gijinkas de un Pokémon en común, y cada uno deberá escribir una estrofa que sea parte de una misma canción. Archivo:Littania MM.png: ¡Buena suerte! Tienen hasta el 20 de febrero. * Aqua Illusion: y K.Z.: Cantante_Aqua_Prueba_4.png|Aqua K.Z. P4 (2).png|K.Z. El Pokémon que elegimos fue Sylveon. Las estrofas cantada estarán en negrita, mientras que las cantadas por K.Z. estarán en cursiva. Cuando es cantado por ambas, se mostrará así. Versión en Español= Puedo ver la luz lunar tras mis cortinas '''Inspirándome '''Y ya sé que lo conseguiré '''Así que no veré hacia atrás '''Ya qué mas da Hasta la cima yo quiero llegar! Podré triunfar y alcanzar mis sueños ''Podré ser feliz ''Estar aquí es mi anhelo ''Triunfar es lo que más quiero ''Sé que puedo ''Sé qué yo lo lograré No me rendiré ante mis miedos ya! ''Soy valiente! Y podré triunfar ''Con esta luz en mí no me detendré! ''La oscuridad se fue! ''Y con ella toda mi inseguridad! ''Ya lo verás a la cima iremos! ''Tan rápido que ni el suelo veremos... |-| Versión en Inglés= Through my curtains the moonlight I can see '''Inspiring me '''With new confidence I know I will make it! '''Should I? No, I won't look back '''Oh what the hell, why not? '''To the top I want to get now! I will triumph and all my dreams make true ''The happiness, I will embrace ''To be here was my old dream ''Now to make it my new goal is! ''I know I can ''I know that I will make it true! My fears can't get to me now! ''I am strong I see it now! ''With this light in me I'll keep going ''The darkness behind me is now far away ''And with it my insecurity! ''You'll see it now, to the top we will go! ''And so fast the ground will be so far now... * H.U.M.A.N.: * Amy Braya: Entrega de Premios ♥ Se que han pasado como 2 años desde que desaparecí pero jamas me olvide del concurso, osea si su predecesor tuvo la entrega de premios un año despues este minimo 2, no? 4º Lugar!!!!!!!!!! left Este lugar es para ti! si para ti el que esta leyendo esto 7-7, te la creiste we, es para aVa, Heat Nepp, en la primera prueba eras mi Fav de las favs pero renunciaste despues de la segunda >:v tal vez hubieras sido primero si no renunciabas pero bueno es tu dedición, toma tu placa que la tienes muy merecida ♥ left 3er Lugar, K.Z. are you there? bueno Mereshi felicidades te he otorgado el tercer lugar porque habia un empate en el segundo y me parecio que el otro participante lo merecia más, sin desmerecerte claro, fuiste de los pocos que cumplio en todas las pruebas gracias por ello. left 2º Lugar, H.U.M.A.N., MasterZero, Felicidades el unico participante macho :u y DJ, le pusiste mucho empeño a cada competencia y se noto tu arte para esta competencia estuvo genial mi favorito personalmente es la prueba 3 que te quedo muy wow, ahora que ha pasado el tiempo reconozco mejor tu trabajo que es realmente bueno, gracias por participar y disculpa la demora. leftAND FINALLY THE FIRST PLACE !!!!!!!!!! HELLO Aqua Illusion, Leoccstic tu eres el ganador de The Music Star 2! definitivamente me declaro tu fan siempre me ha encantado todo lo que haces y Aqua Illusion no es una excepción, cada prueba te quedo brillantemente hermosa y tús canciones son brillantes, She's deserves more Fame, Gracias por participar del concurso y disculpa la demora !!! AND HERE THE STORY's END, thanks everyone ♥ Categoría:The Music Star Categoría:Concursos Categoría:One Way Records Categoría:Música